Rain On Me
by TheFifthCharmedOne
Summary: Mako, as a firebender, hates the rain. Can Korra, both the Avatar and a waterbender show him just how beautiful rain can be? Makorra; oneshot.


Rain On Me

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Legend of Korra.

Summary: Mako, as a firebender, hates the rain. Can Korra, both the Avatar and a waterbender show him just how beautiful rain can be? Makorra; oneshot.

-X-X-X-

Dark, menacing thunderclouds rolled across the skies of Republic City. They pulsed with energy and threatened a downpour.

Mako scowled at the sky, as though that would make the clouds disappear. He couldn't even tell where the sun was, and that was distressing for a firebender, because they draw their power from the blistering star.

He was in the city running some errands for Pema, as she was still recovering from giving birth. He gathered fruit and other assorted vegetarian items, because airbenders never ate meat. If there was anything he hated about living on Tenzin's island, it was that sad fact. But he was happy to have a place to live, and even happier because it meant he was able to spend time with his girlfriend, Korra.

Korra.

_Even though you drive me crazy, I also think you're pretty amazing. _

That pretty much summed up how he felt about the young Avatar. She was headstrong, impatient, rash, temperamental, and sometimes overemotional, but he still loved her.

Suddenly, hands covered his eyes and a voice met his ears.

"Guess who!" she said joyfully, and Mako's mouth split into a grin. He put his bags on the ground and reached up, taking the hands away from his eyes. He turned around, bringing her with him. "Hey, no fair!" Korra complained. "You didn't even guess."

"Didn't have too." Mako smiled, and he pecked his girlfriend on the lips. She turned a visible shade of red, though she tried to hide it. "What are you doing here? I thought you were training with Tenzin." Mako picked up the bags and they started walking together, back toward Naga, who would take them to Tenzin's island.

"I was, but Tenzin was worried about the rain interfering. I went looking for you, and Pema told me you were here."

Reminded of the rain, Mako looked at the sky. It had turned darker, and the wind was beginning to pick up. He glared at the clouds again.

"You kids better get on home, this is gonna be one nasty storm!" An elderly woman who ran the fruit shack warned, her green eyes shaking with worry.

"We will, don't worry!" Korra told her, and the woman nodded with a smile, muttering something about young love. She went back to closing up her store. Korra then noticed the bags her boyfriend was carrying. "Do you need help with those?"

"No." Mako answered instantly, his male ego kicking in. Korra rolled her eyes and put her hands behind her head. "We should probably pick up the pace, beat the rain and everything."

"I'm not in any hurry. Besides, rain is awesome."

"Rain is _not _awesome." Mako argued. Korra glanced at him, her blue eyes widening in surprise.

"You don't like rain?" she asked. Mako shook his head.

"I don't firebend as well when I can't see the sun."

"I firebend just fine in the rain." Korra said thoughtfully. Mako rolled his eyes.

"It's different for you, you're the Avatar for spirits' sake. Besides, you're only one fourth firebender. You're also a waterbender, an earthbender, and an airbender. It wouldn't make that much of a difference to you when you can bend any of the four elements at will."

"Just because I'm only part firebender doesn't mean I'm any less of one. If I remember correctly, I beat you in our last sparring session." Korra grinned, knowing that was a sore spot on Mako's ego.

"It's not about that!" Mako yelled, quite loudly. Stunned into silence, Korra looked down and began walking faster. Mako swallowed hard, and called out, "Korra, wait. I didn't mean-"

Right at that moment, thunder roared in the sky, drowning out his words. Rain began in small drops, but a deluge was imminent. Korra looked up at it, and scowled. A determined look crossing her face, she walked back to her boyfriend and grabbed his arm. The bags dropped from his hands, the fruit rolling across the ground. Mako tried to protest, to tell Korra to stop and let him get the food, but the Avatar wasn't listening. She led him to the middle of the shopping district, and looked at the sky expectantly.

As though she had planned it, the rain began to fall much heavier, and soon they were both soaked.

"Look what you did, now we're going to have to wait the storm out!" Mako said, and he shook his arm free.

He started to walk toward Naga, who was waiting patiently under a small overhang, but Korra grabbed his hand this time, making him stop short.

"Why do you hate the rain?" Korra questioned so softly, Mako almost didn't hear her. He was quiet for a few moments, and then he spoke.

"It rained the night they died." he said, speaking just as quietly. "That's why."

For a few moments, the sound of rain was the only thing around them, and then there was nothing. Mako opened his eyes, he had closed them at the memory of his parents' deaths, and saw that Korra had created a shield over them using waterbending. He watched the rain as it pounded against the filmy shield, not harming him at all.

"Rain's not the enemy." Korra said, with a small smile on her face. "Don't make it into one." She smiled, her unusually tan features lighting up. "Now dry off. The rain won't touch you under here." Mako took a deep breath and let it out, steam rolling off of his body as he warmed it from the inside out. He felt no different here in the rain then he did when the sun was brightly shining over them.

"Amazing," Mako said softly, looking at his body as though he had never seen it before.

"Told you." Korra said smugly. "Rain is awesome." she repeated her earlier statement, and Mako smiled. The firebender then grabbed the Avatar's arm and pulled her into a kiss. She kissed him back, and because of that, she lost her concentration and the shield fell away. Rain poured over them viciously, but neither cared.

When they pulled away, they were both a bit breathless. Naga walked up to them and nudged Korra, obviously wanting to get home.

"Ready to go?" Korra asked Mako, who nodded. They both got onto Naga's back, and they were on their way back to Tenzin's island.

-X-X-X-

"Korra! Mako! I was just about to send out a search party for you!" Tenzin said worriedly as the two rode in on Naga's back.

"We're fine, Tenzin." Korra assured the master Airbender, who was visibly relieved.

"You're back, you're back!" Meelo, Jinora, and Ikki crowded around the couple. "Dad was getting worried!"

"We know." Korra laughed at Tenzin's annoyed look. Pema walked up then, carrying a sleeping Rohan.

"Did you remember the fruit?" Pema asked Mako, who rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

**-End-**

A/N: First Legend of Korra fanfic! :D It's really short, but I kind of like how it came out. My friend basically begged me to write this and hasn't stopped bothering me, so here it is. :3

Hope you guys like it, please review! I appreciate constructive critiscm but no flames please! x3

-Charmy


End file.
